


Stigmata

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akabane the believer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stigmata

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Eliza, who said it was appropriately metaphorical. Written just to debut [this icon](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userpic/18036/38915).

Midou-kun carries a god in his arm. Some would say Akabane bears the signs of a god, but not one he believes in. Not a fighting god to merge with his own strength. Midou-kun certainly got the best of that bargain.

Still, he's managed to make use of what he has, blood and edges and will. Midou-kun and Ginji-kun have helped him to the next level, a sword forged of his own hunger, red and pulsing. Beautiful, as they are beautiful, such finely made weapons.

Weapons, he thinks, made to dance together; snake, blade, lightning. He bleeds for that day.


End file.
